


A Fire of Unknown Origin

by TheGreatShiniGami



Series: Imperiumverse [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Backstory, F/F, F/M, Organized Crime, Visions and Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're seeing now a veteran/ of a thousand Psychic Wars. I've been living on the edge so long; where the winds of Limbo roar. I'm young enough to look at; but far to old to see. All the scars are on the inside/ I'm not sure if there's anything left of me.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Don't let the shakes go on...</i></p><p> </p><p>Hino Rei has lived her entire life in the Hikawa Jinja. Why would the daughter of a Tokyo Police Commissioner never see her father?  Her heritage isn’t what it seems to be; and her grandfather’s aegis is all that stands between her and the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire of Unknown Origin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I’m changing a bit from cannon; but that’s the point of fanfiction! (Especially AU fiction.) This is part of the building that’s happening in the Imperiumverse setting. (Check out Love and Justice in Osaka for another part of it. And soon to be posted: Savage Daughter, a prelude story dealing with Haruka’s childhood.) Enjoy! -S

“You have more nerve than I gave you credit for; Tadakatsu-san.” The old priest said upon encountering the Chief Detective at prayer in the Fire Room. The droplets of sweat that formed on his brow and face told of how long he’d been in front of the great fire.

            “It’s been difficult; these past few months. But we have them on the run. Soon, real justice will be brought to the Matsuba-kai. They won’t be poisoning the bodies of our youth for a while now.” Hino Tadakatsu said; eyes still closed in meditative concentration. He had to focus; to seek answers, to honor his oath to his family, clan, and future. The same future he knew that the priest was here to castigate him over.

            “You think yourself exonerated because you’re giving chase to thugs in the streets?! You left my daughter to die; and you refuse to even acknowledge the child she bore for you!” The priest started in; barely shouting to keep from waking the young soul who slept in sanctuary.

            “I swore an oath to protect and serve the people of Tokyo.” He replied, striving to maintain calm; fingers only slightly bending at the temptation to form a fist. Although the priest had his own fire; he knew that Rei inherited her temper from him. Hopefully with her mother’s father, she would learn the discipline required to escape it’s pitfalls.

            “You swore an oath to Risa! And now her daughter doesn’t even know her father’s name!”

            “Do you ever think of what would happen to her if she did?”

            “I have; that is the only reason I haven’t thrown you out! The fire needs feeding…”

            Their semi-quiet argument continued against the bright silhouette of the crackling flames; with a small observer quite unnoticed by one of the rice-paper walls. She didn’t know what Papa and Ojii-chan were fighting about; but she knew they always did. Ojii-chan went on about how cruel her Papa was for never visiting Mama in the hospital. Papa said something back about being sent his brother’s skin as a warning; and that he swore to prevent any more of the bad men from hurting anyone else. She shivered slightly; her pajamas ill-suited to the winter’s chill.

            “When this is over; what will you do?” The priest asked; his anger nearly smoldered.

            “I don’t know. Sometimes I don’t know if it will ever be over. We hunt them down; only for the courts to show clemencies to them. Some of the men in the division have started faking evidence; planting guns and things.” Tadakatsu said. His voice resounded the contempt he felt for such dishonorable things.

            “Sometimes rules must be broken to bring true evil down. You know this, Tadakatsu-san. From Cambodia…” The priest responded; handing the Chief Detective a small towel.

            “Please don’t… I don’t want to think about that.” Tadakatsu whispered.

            “It’s been over twenty years. You did the right thing then; I’m sure you’ll do the right thing now. What about your friend, Saotoro? Is he still in Osaka?”

            “Yes, unfortunately. He lost his eldest; a son, a few months ago… They were party to the killing; so I must stop them for that at the very least.”

            “What about Rei? Will you return to her after this?”

            “I don’t know… By that time she may not want me to.”

            “Hmph. You may be right about that; she asks about you, but not so much now.”

            “Tell her the truth; tell her what our family means, what we’ve done to uphold the law.”

            Rei didn’t hear the rest of their conversation; they had stopped fighting, and that was enough for now. She shivered again and made her way back into the shine interior; where her futon was warm and the last trails of her vision waited for her to continue it.


End file.
